The Legend Thief - Part 4: Rising from the Ashes
by Quincieevee
Summary: A year had passed since the Rebellion of Instinct and all the Pokemon Go teams are at peace. As Quinci struggles to control her firebending, nobody seems to forgive Raichu, the leader of Team Instinct. Meanwhile, Pichu receives mysterious visions about a villain named The Guy. Can Pichu decipher these visions before it's too late? Or will this villain rise from the ashes once more?
1. Prologue: The Cringe Begins

**AN: This part is cringy and probably not accurate at all. But I am bored and I don't know what else to do... READ AT UR OWN RISK! lol. Okay, so this is book 4, meaning there are 3 parts before this one. READ THOSE ONES THEY ARE BETTER! Except part 1. That was also cringy. But book 2 was good. Book 3 was awsum. And book 5 is the best. Honestly, the only reason you should read this is to read book 5, coz that one is the best ever! Spoilers: WE SAIL ACROSS THE PACIFIC OCEAN IN A GIANT RUBBER DUCKY! YEAHHHHH!**

 **If you want to read books 1-3, just search up the "Rebellion of Instinct." (PS: Book 2 is published under Shellyeevee, not me).**

Prologue: The Cringe Begins

The sky was raging with fits of lightning and thunder. It was, without a doubt, one of the worst storms of recorded history. Raindrops thrummed against the side of the window. Cumulonimbus clouds crowded the sky making it look like one big stratus cloud, but a stratus would never hold that potential. Winds tossed the trees back and forth, threatening to fall, yet they held on. Wet leaves crowded the roads making it almost impossible to drive on, if anyone would dare to. The lightning revealed a small boy, not any older than an elementary schooler, looking up at the sky. Was it with rage? Or was it with pain? Finally, there was a break in the storm as the sun shone through. A rainbow revealed itself as sunlight hit the falling raindrops. The storm eased up a bit.

The Guy opened an ultra ball and out flew a _dragonite._ He mounted himself on it and commanded, " _Dragonite!_ Fly toward the edge of the rainbow as fast as you can!"

The _dragonite_ obeyed and took off flying. The Guy glanced at the sky nervously. The break was passing, and the rainbow was starting to fade.

"Faster!" The Guy shouted over the howling wind. _Dragonite_ beat his wings and zoomed through the sky at about 386.920562 miles per hour. He clutched his hat as it flopped around in the wind and rain. Raindrops flew at him almost horizontal. Leaves smacked against his face, leaving cuts worse than papercuts. The Guy felt like he was about to fly off.

Finally, they made it and he found the rainbow entrance. He looked down at the floor, his red and white pokeball colored hat hiding his eyes as he entered the rainbow-lit cave.

It was full of colors reaching to every part of the cave. In the center, though, there was a giant flaming red bird sleeping, chest steadily rising and falling. It had plumes of gold on its head and tail, and its wings were tinged with white and green. At the sound of The Guy's approach, the red bird looked up curiously.

"Who are you?" the bird asked. "And how did you get here?"

"I am known as The Guy. I got here by going through the rainbow," The Guy answered. His expression was unchanging, showing no emotion whatsoever.

"Why are you here?" the bird questioned, more cautiously.

"I am here to capture the legendaries. You, _Ho-oh,_ will be my very first."

"You will never have me!" _Ho-oh_ bellowed, making the cave tremble. "Not if I can help it!"

The Guy pulled out his Pokeballs, revealing a _vaporeon_ CP 3856, _gyarados_ CP 5837, and a _lapras_ CP 10,836.

" _Vaporeon!_ " The Guy commanded. "Use Water Pulse! Then dodge. Then use water gun and Hydro Pump!"

As _vaporeon_ was attacking, The Guy said, " _Gyarados!_ Use Dragontail! Then Outrage and dodge! Then use Hydro Pump! _Lapras!_ Dodge and use Ice Beam! Then use Water Gun and dodge!"

 _Ho-oh_ was overwhelmed by attacks. He dodged the Water Pulse but got hit by the Dragontail. Exactly 0.5 seconds after, he got hit by Ice Beam. The attacks kept coming like _Ho-oh_ was trapped underwater in the ocean and the waves kept throwing him lower and lower. Finally, _Ho-oh_ recovered and used Solar Beam on _vaporeon._ The Guy reacted too late and _vaporeon_ was blasted with the full force. _Vaporeon_ fainted. _Two more to go, Ho-oh_ thought and used Fire Blast on _lapras. Laperas_ dodged and used Hydro Pump. The Guy was still shouting out commands to his Pokemon.

 _Ho-oh_ used Extrasensory on _gyarados_ (who dodged) just as _lapras_ used Ice Beam. _Ho-oh_ was thrown to the floor just as _lapras_ and _gyarados_ used Hydro Pump and Blizzard. The two attacks hit him so forcefully, he started losing consciousness.

The last thing he saw was a blurry purple ball hurtling toward him. _Ho-oh_ let himself be lifted into the air as if some sort of magnet was pulling him into the ball. He let it close on him as he drifted into darkness he knew he would never escape.


	2. Chapter 1: The Math Test

Chapter 1: The Math Test

Raichu Human walked gloomily toward his math class. It was the last week of school and the last day of math finals. As he trudged up the stairs, he saw Rudia Maudam and Cheese Pharoah walking next to each other. He smiled hopefully at them, but Cheese stuck her tongue out at him, and Rudia flipped her hair in disgust. Raichu sighed and continued to his math class.

Nobody really seemed to forget about the incident from before. Raichu was overwhelmed by the death of his father, Spark, that he stopped eating and drinking. One day, he couldn't take it and he fainted. _Zapdos,_ then, took control of him and made him do awful things, and if it wasn't for _Lugia,_ then everyone in the world would be suffering from under his, er, _Zapdos'_ rule. When _Zapdos_ finally left his body, no one really forgot what he did (even though it was completely not his fault). The Instinct members would give him wavering smiles (that he knew were forced). Shelly Yangtze would glare at him and Ravisu Singum-spaghetti would look at him suspiciously. Isabell Bestmountain and Rudia would pretend he wasn't there and Cheese would stick her tongue out. Quinci Laciasal was the nicest, and would try to smile and start a conversation (that wouldn't turn out well). No one really forgot, though, no matter how hard they tried.

Raichu completed his test with ten minutes to spare, so he checked over his test for the fourth time. Although he was looking at his test, his mind wandered elsewhere. Suddenly, he was dipping down from the sky, to the ground.  
Raichu could still feel the wood of the desk, the plastic of the chair he was sitting in, but one part of his mind was elsewhere, in a different place. The eyes he saw through were not his own, but... _Zapdos'_.

Raichu was shocked at this realization, but also joyful. He hadn't seen _Zapdos_ for many months. Even though he knew that the spirit had been evil, part of him craved to see him. So instead of breaking the connection, he continued to watch.

Zapdos _landed on the grassy floor He was in a small clearing with a cave on one side of it. Inside of the cave were multicolored crystals and bioluminescent mushrooms. Around the clearing, were trees, reaching toward the sky. In the middle of the clearing,_ Moltres _was waiting expectantly._ Zapdos _opened his beak and from it fell a large pile of wood._ Moltres _opened her mouth, blowing a small ember toward the wood. It instantly burst into flames. As the fire grew,_ Articuno _flew out of the cave, worriedly._

 _"_ Lugia's _not well,"_ Articuno _shook her head. "He won't stop mumbling about someone called 'The Guy.'"_

 _"I, too, felt something last night,"_ Zapdos _nodded. "I felt something happen to_ Ho-oh _."_

 _"Oh yeah!"_ Moltres _realized. "Something bad happened to him. I don't know what, but I think_ Ho-oh _and 'The Guy' are related somehow."_

 _"_ Lugia's _not getting any better,"_ Articuno _stated. "We're not getting anything out of him anytime soon."_

 _"Let's just wait, then,"_ Zapdos _offered. "It's gonna be fine."_

 _"Shouldn't we tell the heirs about this?"_ Moltres _asked._

 _"No,"_ Articuno _answered. "We should leave them out of this. Although I think we should contact the leaders."_

 _"So it is settled,"_ Zapdos _concluded_. _"We shall tell Candela, Blanche, Cor, and Raichu."_

 _"Not Raichu,"_ Articuno _disagreed._

 _"Why not Raichu?"_ Zapdos _asked._

 _"You and Raichu don't really have a, well,"_ Moltres _hinted, "great relationship with each other after what_ happened _recently."_

 _"Fine,"_ Zapdos _relented. "But just in cass owl contract..." The words grew fuzzy and muffled as Raichu was brought back to his surroundings._

"First row, turn in your tests!" Mr. Hashbrown, the math teacher, said.

Raichu, Quinci, and everyone else in his row stood up and placed their tests in a pile.

"Second row, turn in your tests!" Mr. Hashbrown repeated.

Shelly, Bell, and Cheese turned in their tests.

As Raichu headed back to his seat, he wondered what else _Zapdos_ was trying to say.


	3. Chapter 2: The Slowpoke Square

The Slowpoke Square

Quinci burst out of the door, just as the bell rang. Shelly and Bell followed close behind. Quinci smashed open the door to the orchestra room to get her violin. She pulled out her violin and charged out. She was just about to get to the end when her water bottle fell out of her bag. Quinci groaned and picked up her bottle just as Bell and Shell charged ahead of her. Quinci finally reached the end.

"I got first!" Bell dabbed.

Shelly leaped onto the concrete square tile, and yelled, "Second!"

"If it wasn't for my water bottle, then I would've gotten first!" Quinci stomped to the tile, getting third. She glared angrily at her water bottle. The water grew warm at her touch, and bubbles grew inside of it.

Ravisu past the gate and made her way to the tile as well. She glanced at Quinci, who was making more threats at her water bottle. Ravisu didn't even ask what had happened.

"Hey, at least you're not slowpoke," Shelly said, shrugging.

"I will get revenge on you, water bottle," Quinci threatened, pointing at her water bottle with malice. "REVENGE!"

And with that, the water bottle exploded, sending scalding hot water flying everywhere.

"Ah!" Ravisu screamed, ducking down. Water splashed onto her backpack, and then slid down in droplets. "What was that for?"

"Sorry," Quinci apologized. "I didn't mean to..."

"Quinci," Shelly said, shaking water out of her hair, "Please try not to get TRIGGERED at a _water bottle_ again! Because when you do, you make everyone else triggered at YOU!"

Rudia and Cheese walked in. "So, what did we mis-" Cheese stopped, noticing the drenched friends.

"Quinci blew up her water bottle," Bell sighed. "Again."

"Hey, at least it wasn't the tenth water bottle," Shelly said, sighing. She sat down onto the pavement.

"Actually," Ravisu corrected. "It _was_ her tenth water bottle."

"Oh," Shelly realized. "Well at least it wasn't her eleventh!"

Ravisu stared at her and shook her head.

* * *

"Mooom!" Quinci pushed open her door. Her sister, Ollie, looked over at her from the kitchen table. "I exploded my water bottle, _again!"_ Candela walked down the stairs, and rolled her eyes. "Again? What is this, the bazillionth?"

"No, it was the tenth," Quinci answered, and showed her the broken plastic.

"You know what?" Candela decided. "No more water bottles for you. You have to drink school water from now on."

"NoooOOOOooOOOoOOOOOOooOOO!" Quinci crumpled to the floor, "WHYYyyYYYYyyy?" She screamed at the sky. "WhyyyyYY?!"

Everyone at school knew that the fountain water tasted horrible. Plus, the fountains were covered with 8th grader graffiti, and old gum.

"Quinci! Please stop," Candela said. "It's nothing to cry about."

"But, it's not my fault! It just keeps on happening!"

"Uh, yes it IS your fault." Candela shook her head. "You have to have more control over your powers!" At the end of the war, _Moltres_ and _Articuno_ , in order to revive Quinci and Shelly from Raichu's attack, gave each one of them part of their spirit. Therefore, even though the entirety of _Moltres'_ spirit was not in Quinci, Quinci was still able to produce fire. However, she had lost the ability to fly.

"But I never had a teacher or something!" Quinci said, "And you never let me watch _Avatar the Last Airbender!"_

"Hmm," Candela asked, "Who has?"

"Shelly, Bell... oh, and Ravisu." Quinci replied.

"Since I won't let you, then just have them tell you how!" Candela said.

* * *

"Uh," Bell leaned on her umbrella, and looked around. She was in an open field of grass. To her right was a sidewalk, and past that, a lake filled with geese and duck. In front was a distant park, and Quinci with a stack of plastic water bottles. Behind her was more grass, while to the left, there was more grass, but also Ravisu and Shelly at her side. Overhead, the sky was pastel blue.

"You want us to teach you how to control your fire?" Bell asked Quinci.

"Yeah!" Quinci said, "I don't want to watch _Avatar_ , so you guys tell me!"

"Well," Shelly said, "Bending, at first, was an ability given to humans by the lion turtles, as a way to protect themselves when they hunted food in the wild. The humans lived on the lion turtles in towns, and-"

"BORING," Quinci rolled her eyes. "Tell me how to bend."

"Fire is drawn from the energy within. Emotions are linked to the energy, but the energy is mostly your spirit. The energy travels through your body, the breath, and then, when the breath is released, it becomes fire and energy." Shelly explained.

"Umm," Ravisu said, "Simplified version: Strong feelings equals more fire. Less feelings equals less fire."

"Oh," Quinci said. "Why didn't you just say that?"

"I did-" Shelly said, but Bell cut her off.

"Give it a try Quinci," Bell interrupted. She picked up one of the water bottles, and handed it to Quinci. Quinci closed her eyes, and thought about the stupid water bottle that had caused her to be third. _I hate you, I hate you, I hate you,_ she thought with malice, _I hate you, I hate you, I HATE you!_

The water bottle grew hot, and then burst open like before. Water flew everywhere, like someone had smashed a pot of hot tea on the ground. Bell pulled out her umbrella and shielded herself and Ravisu. Shelly froze the water into snowflakes, which she let fall to the ground.

"We already know that you CAN EXPLODE THINGS. Try something calmer," Ravisu suggested, as Bell closed up the umbrella. "Like, try to produce a flame in midair or something that will NOT explode?"

"Fine," Quinci relented. She closed her eyes again and concentrated. She held her right hand in front of her, and breathed out. A flame appeared, and Quinci opened her eyes.

"Yay!" Quinci said, "Now what?"

"Ooh!" Bell said. "Juggle it!" So Quinci created two more flames in her hand, and threw the first one in the air. Then the second. The third stayed in her palm.

The first flame sailed too high, and Quinci reached to catch it again. But just as she was about to grab it, it turned to ashes. The second she quickly caught, but it slipped through her fingers and also turned to ash.

"Sorry, I failed at juggling at PE," Quinci explained.

"Um," Ravisu suggested. "Try again?"

"No," Shelly said. "The problem here is not that Quinci is unable to summon fire, but the fact that she is unable to control it."

"So what," Quinci rolled her eyes. "I get super mad, and we see how it turns out?"

"Sort of," Shelly said, and she raised her hands. "We'll duel."


	4. Chapter 3: Firebending Training

Firebending Training

Shelly stood a few yards away from Quinci. Bell and Ravisu were at her left, eating popcorn and sour patches on a picnic blanket, under Bell's umbrella.

Shelly, she knew, that her abilities would be weak against Quinci's. She would have to act defense, and be smart with her strategy. However, while her powers were weak toward Quinci's, her skill was greater. She understood more of her element, and the way to wield it.

"And..." Bell waited for the tension to set in, "GO!" Quinci immediately lit her hands and threw fire at Shelly. It wasn't very much, so Shelly easily dodged it. Quinci once again threw fire, and Shelly dodged it. Quinci grumbled in annoyance, and Shelly realized something. Quinci was getting annoyed. _Very_ annoyed. Suddenly, she realized the way to beat her.

Shelly continued to dodge the attacks. Quinci grinded her teeth. What was this shell doing? Her annoyance grew and she sent another fireball, but this time, much larger. Shell grinned. Finally. Just as the fire reached her, she slid downward onto the grass, the fire not touching her at all. However, as she gasped, and pushed herself up slowly and painfully, it appeared that the fire _had_ burned her.

Quinci smiled. Yes! She had hit her! Ha! Silly shell! Quinci created more fire, and ran towards Shell. Shelly, seeing this, widened her eyes, at this event. Quinci was closing in; and if she got near enough Shelly would have to fight. Up until now, she hadn't even used her abilities yet, knowing that she would be at a disadvantage.

Quinci drew closer... she was a few feet away... now only three... two feet... When she was only one foot away, Shelly jumped to the right, and before Quinci could react, she froze the water in the grass beneath Quinci's feet. Now, with the grass frozen, Shelly raised her arms, and the razor sharp grass sliced up.

Quinci let loose a ring of fire, which destroyed most of the grass before fading. However, a few blades dodged the ring, and sliced at her face, leaving paper cuts.

"Go Shell!" Ravisu cheered.

"Go Quinci!" Bell shouted.

The grass was still in the air, and at this point, Shelly knew that if this was in a death battle, she could scratch Quinci's eyes, rendering her blind for a few seconds. In those seconds she, possibly, could've killed her. But, of course, they were still friends, and so she didn't.

Quinci, on the other hand, was getting more annoyed, spurred on by the stinging on her cheeks. She raised her hands and the grass at her feet began to smolder. They caught fire, ignited from Quinci's anger. And those few blades spread the fire. The flames grew, like a crazed monster. Soon, Quinci had (accidentally), lit most of the field on fire. Flames danced in a fiesta, and ashes fell like confetti. Bell and Ravisu, who had been reasonably far away, had ran toward the lake with all the birds.

However, Shelly, who had _not_ been far away, was in the flames. But she had simply cupped her hands around her mouth, and let loose a breath of cold air. The ground at her feet had frosted, the temperature around her dropped. Then, Shelly simply sat down on the ground, and looked at Quinci expectantly. When Quinci stared back at her, still shocked, Shell sighed.

"Well," she said. "Here's a good exercise. Get rid of this wacko fire you made."

"WHAT?" Quinci yelled, and the flames grew higher. She, unlike her friends, was immune to burns (only literal ones, not like the "Ohhhh! You just got BURNED!" kinds). Shelly sighed, and released another cold breath to protect herself.

"Come on! This is perfect! Just get rid of the fire!" Shelly urged. "Though, you did really harm the ecosystem. Maybe next time we should practice somewhere else..."

"How?" Quinci asked, and Shelly rolled her eyes. "Duh! Just calm down!"

Quinci looked at Shelly, thinking she was crazy. Crazy shell, crazy battle, crazy fire! But, one thing remained fixed: she had to get rid of this fire.

Quinci exhaled, imagining her anger disappearing with her breath. The heat around her died. Quinci opened her eyes, scared, but calmed herself down. _You have to stay calm,_ she told herself.

Bell and Ravisu walked back to the heirs, their feet leaving trails in the ash. The ash sifted across the ground like ghosts were drifting over them. The sky was blank overhead. Quinci gripped her jacket. What had she done? Shell, noticing her expression, said, "It's okay, Quinci. I knew this would happen."

"Jeez," Quinci muttered, "Thanks." Shelly rolled her eyes, and took out a packet, and ripped the top off. She pulled out a handful of seeds, and threw the seeds across the field. Nothing happened. Obviously.

"Great," Ravisu rolled her eyes, "Now we just have to cross our fingers, and hope no one notices that this field is a field of ASH instead of GRASS for a month or something." Bell said nothing to this, and, putting the empty packet back in her pocket, she pulled out a blue pouch, with a silver drawstring.

"Wazzat?" Quinci asked.

"THE BELL AUTHOR HAS OFFERED TO FIX THIS."

I fixed the grass - Bell

"Seriously, Quinci," Ravisu shook her head. "You HAVE to learn to control your powers! You, like totally destroyed an ecosystem!"

"I know," Quinci replied, apologetically, "It's just harder since _Moltres_ isn't here to help me."

"Yeah," Shelly agreed wistfully. "I wish _Articuno_ was here..."

"The point is," Ravisu interrupted. "You need to go to another teacher. Like seriously."

"Who?" Quinci asked.

"Maybe your mom," Bell suggested.

* * *

Quinci walked back from the park to her house. Her mom was there, waiting for her.

"So," she asked. "How'd it go?"

"Terrible. Dreadful. Downright awful," Quinci replied. "I just can't get the hang of it."

"Hm," Candela wondered out loud. "You should go to Cor about this kinda stuff. He knows more about this."

"Who's Cor?..."

"He's the team leader of Protego."

"WAIT WHAT? YOU MEAN THERE'S A FOURTH TEAM?!"

"Yes, duh. Pichu's the heir to be leader."

"YOU MEAN RAICHU'S SISTER?"

"How else would she have been able to summon _Lugia_ back at the war?"

"SHE DID THAT?"

So, Candela explained everything to Quinci; how Protego only emerged when there was conflict between the teams, about Pichu being Cor's successor, about their leader's abilities (they had the ability to summon _Lugia_ , but did not share _Lugia's_ pokemon powers), and then finishing off by explaining Cor.

"...a little more Valor, but very balanced. Wow, you have no idea how many fights he settled between me and Blanche back in elementary. Whew, it must've at least been _at least_ a thousand."

Quinci was speechless.

"Anyways," Candela held up her head with a fist. "What was it? Oh yeah. You should go visit Cor and ask him about all this stuff. He knows _a LOT_ about how to fix crazy situations _._ Like a war, and who gets the last piece of candy, and who's tallest, and also other fights and stuff."

"Um," Quinci said, still shocked at the news of a fourth team, "Okay then..."

"Hmmm," Candela said, taking out her phone, "I'll ask Blanche to drop you guys off at the Protego base tomorrow..."


End file.
